There is an increasing use of electronic media in conducting commercial transactions. These transactions can include such types of transactions as internet banking and electronic commerce, to name a few. However, with the increase of these transactions comes an increased risk that entities without authorization will be able to use the electronic data used in these transactions to benefit themselves and/or harm one or more of the authorized members of the transaction.
Current security solutions attempt to eliminate these unauthorized transactions, but these solutions are deficient with respect to certain type of attack. For example, in one particular type of man-in-the-middle (MITM) type attack, an unauthorized computer program (malware) that has been covertly loaded on a user's computer system or elsewhere along the chain of the transaction could be used to alter the details of a transaction after it has been approved by the user. For example, the malware could alter the details of an online banking transaction that authorized payment of $100 to the electric company in such a way that the new transaction paid $10,000 to the entity that circulated the malware.